Porcelain Lovers
by passingxfantasy
Summary: Easter wants to dig deeper into why Amu is more powerful then any other guardian they've seen for a long time. And their plan, to kidnap Amu and preform "tests" on her in order to figure out. Who will save her? Or will it be too late? An Amuto fanfic :D!
1. Prologue

**Amu's POV**

It all seemed like a nightmare now. Everything was going to fast for me. Too fast for me to keep up.  
Ran..Miki..Suu..why aren't you here? Where are you? I need you...Tadase-kun! Where are you?! Please... I need you...The Guardians.  
Ikuto...where are you? You're supposed to be the "hero" saving me when I need you the most.  
I shivered as a cold chill ran down my spine. Holding my knees up close a tear ran down my cheek  
"No use crying, Amu. It won't do you any good" I looked up to see a large man in a suite. "You're going to be a good girl and not cause any trouble are you?" his voice scared me so much. Him...he was the one who brought me here! He told me the first day that he was going to do..."tests" on me. How long ago was that? ...That was two days ago. It seemed like its been forever since then. The man walked out and slammed the door behind him. I cleaned my face trying to stop the tears but they continued to fall.  
"P-please..." I sobbed out quietly "Help me...Ikuto!"

**Ikuto's POV**

"That bastard!" I hissed under my breath. Yoru looked at me with a worried expression  
"Ikuto-kun...calm down nya" he said pawing at my pants. I ignored him and continued to fume. Why had he done this?! Running _tests_ on Amu?! He didn't even tell me about this until I accidently found out?! I hated him so much right now. I clenched my fists so tightly a bit of blood began to drip down "There has to be...some way to get her out of his hands" I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts when my cell phone vibrated. I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled it out, still vibrating. Glancing at the ID, I cursed under my breath. "What" I said in a tone full of hatred "We need you" my step father replied "For what?! What the hell could possibly make you think I'd willing continue doing your dirty work for you?!" I shouted into the phone.

"Because... you already know the consiquences if you don't" I flinched and shut the phone close so quickly, it caused Yoru to jump.  
"I'll save you Amu... I swear"


	2. A Different Afternoon

**A/N: Ok, I apologize for not updating this in... a long time? XD I don't even know how long it's been since I started this, but I was sick today and I didn't go to school so I got in the fanfic writing mood and was like "Hey, I think I have an Amuto fanfic still waiting for me to continue it!" and well, this is the result :D Hopefully I'll start updating this fanfic more often but I can't promise anything because I'm currently working on another Amuto fic with my friend, and that's the one I've been focusing on. Don't worry though, I'm sure I won't let this one die! (Even though I technically already did... =w=; )**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! If I did, Amuto would've happened already and Utau would get more love D:  
R&R please! **

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

The sound of the alarm clock ringing began. Amu shifted around in her sleep and moaned in discomfort  
"Come on, just a couple more minutes!" she said moving back towards the alarm clock that seemed to be getting louder and louder. Amu forced her eyes open and glared at the alarm clock  
"Stupid thing" she said reaching out and turning it off.

Yawning, she sat up in her pink covered bed. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room, trying to see if her Charas were up yet.  
Apparently not.  
Slowly, she continued to force herself to get up and get ready for another day of school. Walking into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror  
"I have terrible bed head" she thought to herself. Quickly brushing her hair and her teeth she returned to the bedroom and began to put on her daily uniform, making sure she added all the accessories that helped her pull of her "Cool and Spicy" look that she was so well known for. Clipping her small, laced box to her belt she gently placed her sleeping Chara's eggs in and closed it.

"Amu-chan! Hurry up or you won't have time for breakfast!" Her mother called up from downstairs  
"I know! I'll be down in a moment, Mama!" she replied. About to leave her room, she stopped in the bathroom for one last look in the mirror  
"Whatever." She muttered before leaving.

Eating breakfast, she made her way to school and her day began like every other day. Classes were boring and nothing exciting happened. Finally, she was on her last class of the day, English.  
"Today we'll be learning about some of the most famous poets!" Nikaidou announced in his usual happy tone. The class sighed but took out their books without a complaint. Amu gazed out the window, uninterested by any of the events they were learning. In the pit of her stomach, something told her that something was going to happen. She didn't know what, but she knew it was going to happen.  
"Amu? Something wrong?" Miki, her blue spade chara asked looking at Amu with a soft worried expression  
"Hm? Oh, no. It's nothing" she said putting on a fake smile. Before she knew it, the day was over and it was time to go to the Guardian meeting.

"Amu-chi!" a high-pitched voice called. Amu turned to see Yaya and Rima waiting for her outside of the classroom  
"Hey" she said giving a small wave. Quickly putting her books in her bag, she joined them and they all began walking the Royal Gardens  
"Ne, Amu-chan! Did you hear the news?" Yaya said, catching Amu's attention  
"News?" she said tilting her head slightly  
"Yea, apparently there have been a lot of reports of children going missing." Rima said apathetically, as though it was just something that happened every day.  
"However all of the ones that are taken, are found a couple days later" Yaya added  
"A lot of people say that even though they come back in one piece, they're a lot more quiet and apparently are completely different with their attitude!"  
Rima nodded in agreement. Amu had a slightly shocked look on her face  
"Do you think it's Easter? I mean, for all we know they could be taking the kid's eggs and then just tossing them aside" Rima and Yaya sighed  
"We don't even know. Apparently none of the kids remember anything that happened to them, like their memories were completely erased when they were found." Rima replied.

Leaving the conversation at that, they arrived at the Royal Garden and took their places at the small table.  
"Welcome, Hinamori-san" Tadase said softly as Amu took her place. Amu looked up and blushed softly. How she longed for him to call her by 'Amu', and notice her for the person she actually is and not Amulet Heart.  
"Let the Guardians meeting begin" Nagihiko announced.  
Time flew by as they talked about the regular things they dealt with everyday; students, new rules, upcoming events, and all the other works. Pretty soon, the meeting was over and the guardian's disbanded.  
"See you tomorrow, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko called as he and the rest of the guardians left the school, heading in the opposite direction.

Amu gave a soft sigh  
"Apparently nothing interesting is happening today" she said quietly to herself  
"Don't worry Amu-chan, something will pop up eventually!" Ran said smiling at Amu. Amu smiled back and nodded  
"Hopefully" she added underneath her breath.

Amu glanced up at the sky; the sun was starting to set.  
"It's getting late, we should hurry home desu" Suu pointed out. Amu nodded and they began to quicken their pace

"Hinamori Amu" a deep voice called. Amu stopped and was about to turn around when both her arms were pulled behind her back and bound  
"We need you to come with us" a man in a black suit said as he forced her over to a nearby van  
"Amu-chan!" her charas called out as they were forced into a bag  
"Ran! Miki! Suu! Somebody he-"her cry for help was cut off by a hand wrapped around her mouth.  
"Mmph!" she cried, wiggling around trying to shake free of the grasp. Amu glanced up to see an older man with an evil smirk looking down at her  
"Hush, Amu-chan" he said. Amu didn't like how he said her name, it was if it was being dipped in poison.  
"We need you to come with us. You're going to be good, right?" he said smiling again. Before she could give another muffled reply she was hit from behind and her world began spiraling.  
Before she could do anything, she fell into black.

* * *

Ikuto opened his eyes, his long eyelashes moving away to reveal his blue eyes.  
"You're finally awake, Ikuto!" his cat-like chara, Yoru, moved off from his chest and stretched on the grass around them.  
"That was a longer nap than usual, nya" he said rubbing his eye. Ikuto sat up and dusted off some of the grass that had stuck to his black, school uniform. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair  
"It's already this late…" he thought to himself. A smirk crossed his face  
"Haven't seen Amu for awhile, might as well go check up on her" he said softly in his deep voice. Yoru floated up beside him  
"So we're going to her house, nya?" he asked looking up at Ikuto. He gave a slight nod and soon disappeared, making his way to Amu's house.

Ikuto soon arrived on her balcony, where he had visited so many times already. He jumped over the railing and landed on the soft pavement in front of her window. Glancing inside, he noticed the lights were off and there was no Amu  
"Must not have gotten home yet" he thought to himself. He looked at the clock inside her room, 8:00pm exactly. Though it was late and unusual for Amu not to be home, Ikuto let it go and turned away  
"Perhaps I'll pay my little Amu a visit tomorrow instead"  
And with that, he jumped down from the balcony.  
Little did anybody know, that Amu wouldn't be showing up.


	3. We Want You

**A/N****: Whoo! Chapter 2 is now up :D I bet you're all so proud of me because I didn't take 1,000,000+ years to update! I actually only took about 1 day! Go me! Anyway particularly for me, I wasn't really pleased with myself with this chapter. I don't know why, I mean, I don't hate it or anything but I think I was probably brain dead and this was the best I could come up with. If you'd like to give me some ideas, it'd be a great help! I'll credit you and everything (If I use anything you suggested). So please, as usual, enjoy!**

**R&R!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! I wish I did though D: Then Kazuomi (aka step dad) would die in a hole and Amuto would be WORSHIPED BY ALL.**

* * *

The bells at Seiyo Academy began to ring, notifying that all students were to get to class soon or else that'd be late. Nagihiko and Tadase chatted by the front gates, waiting to meet up with Yaya, Rima, and Amu. This usually didn't happen, but in the morning they had to make the new announcements to the school about events they had begun planning and about issues that had been brought up.

"It's getting late, pretty soon we'll have to start. Where are the others?" All too soon, Yaya's hi-pitched voice caught their ears. However the way it sounded, was not her usual happy tone. Today it sounded like shock.  
"Tadase! Nagihiko!" Yaya called out as she and Rima ran up to the school gates.  
"I-its Amu! S-she!" Yaya attempted to say in between gasps for breath. "Yaya, calm down, tell us what happened?" Tadase said putting a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. Yaya took a couple more deep breaths in and finally spoke  
"It's Amu-chii! She's been kidnapped!" she shouted. Their faces turned to shock and Rima began crying.  
This time the tears weren't fake.

* * *

Amu's eyes fluttered open to darkness. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the new area where she had apparently been placed  
"Where… am I?" she thought to herself. She reached up a hand to her head and felt a small bump, apparently from where she had been hit from behind by an Easter goon. Shifting her position, she was sitting on her knees, resting her back on what felt like a wall. Hands still bound, she wiggled around trying to see if she could pull her small hands through the knot. Apparently they weren't as dumb as she thought they were, making sure that the knot was tied multiple times until it was tight enough it could make an adult's hand begin to turn purple in no time. Amu looked around, trying to make out any object she could that would give her a sign of where she was, but she was soon interrupted by a light. Squinting her eyes she realized that a man entered what she now recognized as a small, empty office.

"Hinamori, you need to come with me" he said walking closer to her. Amu attempted to kick him but he easily grabbed her foot and reached out, grabbing her pink hair with a tight grip "Don't give me any bull shit, you do as we say or it's not going to end well" he said leaning down so he was now eye-level with her. Amu was shaking a little but didn't let her fear show, instead she returned his stare with a hateful glare "Now come on" he said releasing her hair and grabbing on to her uniform. He forcefully 'dragged' her from the room and pulled her to her feet by her collar, causing her to flinch slightly. He pulled her down a long empty hallway, and after a couple minutes of forcing her to go where he wanted to, they arrived at a large office. The man knocked on the door

"She's here" he said. The door was opened by another worker and the two walked inside. Without saying anything, he pushed her forward so she was now standing in front of a large desk with the chair's back facing them. "Welcome" a deep familiar voice said. The chair spun around to show the older man who kidnapped Amu "I think we got off on the wrong foot, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kazuomi, I'm one of the people who run Easter." He stood up a bowed slightly, gazing up to see if Amu was paying attention.

Which she wasn't.

As soon as he had begun to speak Amu was looking out the window, ignoring him.  
"Like I care who you are" Amu thought, her "Cool N' Spicy" attitude showing. Kazuomi frowned and walked towards her. Amu didn't make any movement and continue on ignoring him. Gozen gripped her hair and ripped the tape that had been placed on Amu's mouth once she'd arrived in one swipe. Amu made a slight jump but didn't say anything.  
"I don't think it'd be wise to ignore somebody such as me" he said lifting Amu's hair higher up so that her face was tilted up, looking at his  
"I wouldn't want to hurt a cute little face like yours" his lips curled into a smile  
"Of course, I might have to"  
Amu huffed  
"Oh gag me with a spoon." She mumbled trying not to show how scared she actually was.

Kazuomi gritted his teeth slightly. Pushing her back a little before letting go of her hair he walked back to the side of his desk  
"Well Amu, I supposed you should know your own fate" he said smiling. Amu's eyes widened and she took a deep breath in  
"Fate?" she replied. Kazuomi nodded and continued  
"I suppose you wonder why you're here? You're probably thinking that we just want to make some compromise saying something such as 'don't go after the Embryo or else'. However, that's not the case today. You see, we can be _much _more "convincing" then that." A small laughed escaped his throat  
"What are you-"Amu was cut off when she heard the sound of a gun cocking into position. She turned her head slightly to see the Easter worked who had brought her here, pointing a gun directly at her head. Amu began to tremble a little bit more now  
"W-what do you want?" she said in a shaky voice. Kazuomi walked back over to her and bent down, their faces inches apart  
"We want _you_"

"M-me?" she said confused. Before she could continue she was back in the hard grasp of the Easter goons as they held her back. "Yes, _you. _We want to know why you're the one everybody's talking about, how you managed to obtain not one, not two, not three, but _4_ charas. You're the most powerful Guardian we've ever had to deal with." Amu was still in a state of confusion but couldn't help but feel happy by his, well, almost complement. "We want to know more about you, and we tend to find out no matter what it takes" Kazuomi said reaching in his back pocket. He pulled out a covered needle and removed the cap  
"N-no!" Amu screamed as she began thrashing around against the grip of the man holding her  
"Let go of me!" she shouted. Unfortunately the man prevailed stronger and was reaching down her arm, slowly but successfully pulling her arm out in front of Gozen  
"Don't worry, this will only make you a little _sleepy." _He said grabbing her wrist in his hand.  
"Don't touch me!" But before she could pull back Kazuomi inserted the needle in her vein. Amu struggled a little more but soon began to feel weaker and weaker.  
"Good girl" he said pulling out the needle. Amu struggled to keep her eyes open "Y-you bastard…." She said before she couldn't stay awake much longer and fell to the floor unconscious.


	4. First Cut is the Deepest

**A/N:**** HOLLLYYYY wow I totally forgot about this fanfic o_o; I'M SORRY GUYS! I've been so busy with school and everything, I haven't even had time for myself :/ BUT I'm on break now and I was super bored and I've been reading fanfics all day and it got me in the writing mood, so you get this XD Chapter 3! HUZZAH! Sorry it took so long ;_; Aaah I don't think its that good, best I could come up with :/ If I can, I'll try to get the next chapters up soon. However I'm not going to make any promises because I've been going through a lot lately (Stupid school D: ) ANYWAY the latest chappie and episode of SC were EPIC. Death Rebel 333 I can't wait for the Ikuto Arc~ Aaah its gonna be awesome :D Once again, I'm SORRY! ;____;**

**R&R please!  
I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did, Tadase wouldn't be as annoying as he is D:**

* * *

_At the Royal Gardens…_

"Yaya, calm down, take some deep breathes and explain exactly what you saw" Tadase said picking up a handkerchief and whipping some of Yaya's tears from her face. "Tadase, I brought Kuukai" Nagihiko said as he and Kuukai arrived  
"Good, now we're all here. Yaya, are you ready?" Tadase said. Yaya's breaths were shaky but she eventually managed to calm down enough to tell to the rest of the guardians.  
"W-well… Yaya and Rima-tan were walking together to school together and we decided to stop by Amu's house, to see if she'd like to join us. When we got there…" she paused and whipped another tear from her eye, the other guardian's waited patiently  
"There were some police cars and policeman… we were curious so Yaya and Rima-tan hid behind a bush to get a closer look and we heard them talking. Amu-chii's mother was crying and holding Ami-chan close and her father looked worried, and then we heard her say that Amu didn't come home last night. A-and then…. And then-!" Yaya stopped and resumed crying. The other Guardians' faces were in shock  
"How could this have happened?" Kuukai said looking at the others  
"We were just talking about the recent disappearances yesterday with Amu… but now to have this actuallyhappen?" Rima said softly while rubbing her eyes. Nagihiko put a hand on her should and rubbed it gently, trying to calm her down. Rima, who would have usually said something to him or hit him, simply leaned in closer to him trying to stop herself from crying.  
"I think we all know who is most likely behind this" Tadase said clenching his fist. Indeed, they all had some sort of idea, one name that popped up in all of their heads  
Easter.  
"We have to save her!" Yaya shouted  
"I know, but we can't just barge in there, Easter expects that we're going to come save her and probably already have ways of stopping us. We need to go talk to Tsukasa, right now we need to calm down and think of a plan." Tadase said standing up  
"Lets go" and with that, they began walking to where they knew they'd be safe and could come up with a plan.  
The Planetarium.

Amu's eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurry and was only slowly clearing up. Her head was pounding; everything seemed to be moving around. Amu blinked a couple more times and her vision became clear enough that she could see, however she wished she kept them closed. All around her it looked like a torture chamber. There were needles, a few weapons, and a bunch of large, odd containers that contained a purple looking liquid. Amu wiggled around a little bit, only to find that she couldn't. Leaning her head back she saw her arms were in chains above her  
"Apparently somebody hasn't come out of the medieval era" she thought to herself. Shaking her head, she frowned  
"This isn't a time to be making jokes" she said quietly. She looked around once more, trying to spot her Guardian characters  
"Ran! Miki! Suu!" she called out. No answer. She called out again, but go the same result  
"Shoot, they must've taken them. I guess they're not as dumb as they look" she joked again, but mentally slapped herself once more. Amu moved her hands around, trying to break free of the chains but stopped when she heard the door to the room open.  
"Well well well, looks like somebody has finally woken up. Feeling better?" Kazuomi asked sarcastically as he walked into the room  
"Just peachy" Amu replied in her Cool N Spicy tone.  
"Oh well, I guess we'll have to change that." He said walking towards her.  
"Try to touch me again and I _**swear **_I'll wish you were never born!" she yelled at him, thrashing around a bit. He walked in front of her and put a finger over her lips  
"Now now, I don't think a girl should talk like that. Somebody should teach you a lesson in manners" he said smiling at her. Amu glared at him before biting his finger quickly. He retracted and held his finger in pain  
"You bitch!" he said slapping her hard, causing the sound of the contact to ring out through the room.  
"Enough stalling, it's time to _"unlock" _your secrets" Kazuomi said before motioning towards the door causing one of his Easter goons to walk in.  
"Lets begin. Get me another needle and the small knife" he said pointing to the worker. The man walked over to a table and picked up a needle filled with the odd purple liquid and a small knife and handed it to Kazuomi, who gave a pleasant smirk.  
"Do you know what this is?" he asked holding up the purple liquid, looking up at Amu. Amu shook her head slowly, she did not even want to know what it was and what he was going to do with it  
"Its X-egg energy" he said, his grin reaching the corners of his face  
"No!" Amu then began kicking, trying to hit him but that cause her only to be gripped at the throat by Kazuomi.  
"Be a good girl" he said, forcefully turning her head to the side so that the side of her neck was easily exposed  
"This won't hurt one bit" he said before inserting the needle into the vein of her neck. Amu cried out in pain  
"I lied."  
Amu's body felt like it was on fire, she began thrashing violently and screaming out in agony. The X-egg energy quickly spread out through her body, entering every part of it. She could feel something raging inside her now, nothing she'd ever experienced before. Kazuomi chuckled, clearly pleased by her reaction  
"Sorry about that darling, but don't worry it'll be over soon" he said, raising the knife to her throat. He made a swift movement and blood trickled down from the fresh cut. Kazuomi grabbed a small container from the nearby stand and put it up against the wound, catching some of the blood in it.  
Amu's thrashing stopped and her body went limp as the x-egg energy finished spreading through her body, and now it was now sending her into shock. She began inhaling quickly, her voice cracking as she began to speak  
"Y-you can't d-do t-this" she huffed. Kazumi smiled once more  
"Oh, but I can. I intend to keep you here until I have discovered all the reasons why you are the one who posses all this power, and when I find out- "he chuckled "Well, then I suppose you won't be of any use to us anymore, will you?" Amu attempted to kick him as he walked away with the worker, but her body wouldn't let her  
"S-somebody…" she said before her whole body went limp and she dove into unconsciousness once more

A sigh escaped Ikuto's lips.  
"Damn, why did he have to call me now?" Ikuto muttered to himself as he entered the Easter building  
"Ikuto, are you okay nya?" Yoru asked floating up to Ikuto's shoulder  
"I'm fine" Ikuto said faking a smile. Yoru looked at him with a worried expression but then looked away. The two continued walking through the building, making their way to the elevator when Ikuto's keen hearing picked up a conversation between two workers. Usually, he would have no interest in them however this one seemed different. They stopped and hid behind a nearby wall, Ikuto's cat ears popping out as he did a quick character change  
"The plan is going perfect so far! All the x-egg energy is being stored and nobody suspects a thing! These kids are so easy to kidnap!" One said. Ikuto's ear twitched  
"Kidnap? Well that explains the disappearances…"  
"I know! Hey, did you hear? They finally captured that one girl they've been looking for, the one who Kazuomi is particularly interested it. Even though she's just going to be his guinea pig" the other said  
"Girl…?" Ikuto thought to himself  
"Yeah, I did! They've already inserted some of the energy into her. Aah what's her name…I think it was..Hinamori Amu." Ikuto's eyes widened and his heart began to race  
"He couldn't have" he said to himself. He clenched his fist and rushed to the elevator in anger. As soon as he arrived on his step father's floor he barged through the doors  
"Where is she." He said sending a death glare over to the man on the desk  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ikuto" Kazuomi said putting down the paperwork he was filling out just moments before  
"Where the hell is she?!" Ikuto said, raising his voice in anger  
"Oh? You mean the _girl?"_ Kazuomi said resting his chin on his hands.  
"You BASTARD! What the hell have you done with Amu!?" Ikuto said, containing the urge to go kill his step dad where he sat.  
"So you do have feelings for her, well I'm sorry but I can't tell you that." He said grinning. Ikuto walked up and pulled his step dad by the collar of his suit  
"_Tests? _I swear if you do _**anything**_ else to her, I'll kill you" he growled out  
"Really? You'll kill me? Well Ikuto, I really don't think you have that option" Kazuomi said, not intimidated by his son's threat. Then, Ikuto snapped.  
"How _**dare**_you lay a hand on her!" Ikuto shouted as he pulled his fist back, reading to punch his father until he heard the clicking of a cocked gun behind him. His gaze shifted behind him and there were guards surrounding him. Ikuto let go of Kazuomi's suit and took a step back  
"You intend to stop me? You foolish boy. Remember, you're still working for Easter. For **me.** I suggest you don't get in the way, or else I won't hesitate to kill your precious Amu. I'm the one in control here; now get out of my sight." Kazuomi said motioning for the guards to take Ikuto out of his office. Ikuto turned, walking pass the guards and out of the office. When he exited the building, it was already night. He began walking towards an empty, grassy area that wasn't near any place; there he let his anger out. He clenched his fists so hard he drew blood.  
"How **dare **he. How **DARE **he hurt her!" Ikuto shouted, still raging with anger. "I will not let him get away with this. I'm getting Amu out of their no matter what. He is **NOT** going to lay another finger on her"  
"Ikuto nya" Yoru said licking my cheek. A couple minutes passed by before Ikuto was a little bit calmer  
"Amu, I will not let you get hurt again"


End file.
